


Finding Home

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Family Secrets, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Parent-Child Relationship, Parentlock, Single Parents, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft holds secrets, and that's nothing less than Greg expects. He still has a good relationship with both Greg and his son Edgar.  But when Mycroft needs an alpha, both he and Greg will find that secrets just don't seem to stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mycroft?” Greg said, looking up as the omega came into his office, shutting the door and sitting down in the chair. “Ah...can I help you? Is this about Sherlock?” 

“Actually, it’s about a matter a bit more… personal.” 

“All right,” Greg said and leaned back. “Shoot then.” 

Mycroft folded his hands. “It’s a dual issue. A cousin and her mate recently passed away. For some unknown reason they named me as their child’s guardian. However, as I’m an unbonded omega, the State is hesitating in giving her to me, despite their wishes.”

“And so you’re asking what? For parenting advice, or for something more?” Greg asked hesitantly. “Because it sounds like you’re asking for something more. A lot more.”

“More, Gregory. I know that it is much to ask. And not the best circumstances. But you...you’re an alpha that I know and that I trust. I have a heat coming up in the next week. If I could show the State that I am bonded and that my alpha is also willing to adopt the child, then perhaps her parents wishes could be fulfilled.”

Greg nodded slowly. “All right. I need to talk to Edgar about it. And I need to think about it for myself. I wouldn’t want this to be...well.” He sighed. “Look. Come over for dinner, tomorrow?” 

“Of course, Gregory.” Mycroft pulled out a folder from his pocket. “This is Kaylah.” He left it on his desk and stood up to go. 

“I’ll look it over,” Greg said. “I’ll see you at mine, then? Six?” 

“Until then. Thank you.”

**  
“Edgar!” Greg called, file in hand. “Come on, son, let’s go!” He smiled at Mrs.Hudson. “Thanks for watching him,” he said. “I’ll give you a check later for next month?”

“Oh, you know that’s not needed,” Mrs.Hudson tutted.

“Yeah, but I’ll do it anyway,” Greg said with a smile. “Edgar!” 

“Coming Papa!” Edgar pulled on his jacket and clutched a drawing he’d done that day.

“Oh that’s nice,” Greg said, leading him out the door. “Say goodbye and go on to the car and buckle in.” 

“Bye bye, Mrs. Hudson!” He hugged her waist and hurried out to the car.

“Bye Mrs. Hudson.” Greg followed him out, passing back the file, just open to Kaylah’s image. “Edgar, does she look nice?” 

“She’s got red hair, like Mister Mycroft.”

“Yes she does, she’s his cousin,” Greg said, pulling away from the kerb. 

“Are we gonna meet her?”

“We might. But listen,” Greg said, hesitantly, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “You like Mister Mycroft, right? You think he’s fun?” 

“He likes me better than Mummy.”

“Ah...yeah, he likes you a lot,” Greg said. “But you like him too right?” 

“Yeah. He’s been teaching me chess.”

“Well, I like him too,” Greg said. “He’s my friend. And he asked me a really hard, adult question today.” 

“What’s that, Papa?”

“You know how your mummy and I used to be bonded, and we lived in the same house and had you and you spent time at grandma’s for mummy’s heats?” Greg asked, trying to find the right way to word his question. “Well, mister Mycroft needs someone to spend his heats with and to live in the same house and be bonded to. Because Kaylah is going to come live with him, but he has to have an alpha before she can.” 

“Oh.” Edgar looked out the window. “So Mycroft would be Mummy and Kaylah would be Sissy?” He’d always wanted a sister, but he’d heard Mummy and Papa arguing over how she didn’t want any more kids when they thought he was asleep.

“Yes. But only if you want him to be,” Greg said. “But I'd like it if you at least tried, really hard to think about it. Mister Mycroft needs a family.” Greg sighed. “Sometimes I think he's really lonely, you know that? He's going to come over for dinner tomorrow. Is that okay?” 

Edgar nodded. “Can I help make your cake?

“You mean my cinnamon apple one?” Greg asked with a smile as they turned onto their street. “Yeah. I'll get the stuff tomorrow. I have to work for a little bit in the morning, then I'll come get you from childcare and you can come to the store. You can pick out what we have for dinner okay?”

“Okay!”

**

Mycroft nervously adjusted his umbrella the next evening as he knocked on Greg’s door. He’d changed into something slightly more casual for once and he had a book about chess for Edgar and a bottle of wine for the adults. He’d been coming around occasionally since Greg’s divorce, but this was a big step. 

“Edgar, go check and see if it's Mister Mycroft. If it is, let him in, okay?” Greg asked, glancing up at the clock as he scooped cake batter into a pan. 

Grinning, Edgar opened the door. “Hi, Mister Mycroft.”

“Good evening, Edgar.” Mycroft smiled at him and handed him the book. “Your father’s in the kitchen?”

Edgar nodded and ran off with the book.

Greg looked up as Edgar ran by with a book in his hands, darting into his bedroom. “In here,” he called, only for Mycroft to step into the kitchen. “Hey, Mycroft. All right?” he asked, putting the cake in the oven. “I hope you like noodles. Edgar got to pick dinner and he loves Pad Thai.” 

“Anything you make is fine by me. I brought a wine.” He adjusted his jumper, half wishing for the armor of his suits.

“Thanks,” Greg said, smiling at him as he pulled down three bowls. “Glasses are in that cupboard. Edgar! Come eat! You look nice today.” 

“Thank you. I wanted you to know I do indeed own more than suits.” He moved to help set the table.

Greg chuckled. “I almost doubted it. But that blue is a good color on you,” he said with a smile. “Edgar. Chopsticks or forks? And go wash those hands now. Sink, buddy. Chop chop.” 

Edgar obeyed, watching his father and Mycroft.

Greg stuck his tongue out at Edgar as he caught him staring, then took a sip of wine. 

Mycroft chuckled and grabbed a towel, drying the boy’s hands. “Chopsticks is what I prefer, but whatever is easier for you.”

“Edgar has special chopsticks from Miss Lin downstairs,” Greg explained, pulling a set out. “She's teaching him how to use real ones, but until then, he has his own kind, stuck together at the top with a clip. Right Edgar?”

“Yes Papa.” Edgar smiled at Mycroft. “So are you going to be my Mommy now?”

Mycroft managed not to choke on his wine. “That’s rather up to your father.”

Greg groaned. “Sorry, Mycroft. We’ve just had a talk on the way home yesterday.” 

“It’s fine.” Mycroft sat so he was eye level with the boy. “I would like to be your Mommy. I guess he told you about Kaylah as well, right?”

Edgar nodded. “She’s got red hair, like you.”

Mycroft bit back a thought that tried to surface. “She’s my cousin.”

“Remember, I said she needs a home now?” Greg said quietly. “And some mean people won’t give her to Mycroft until he has an alpha.” 

“They want her to have a Mommy and a Daddy,” said Edgar.

“Exactly,” Greg said, nodding. “So for a week, we’re gonna see if it would be nice to have Mycroft as your mommy. What do you think?” 

“I like you, Mister Mycroft. Can I call you Mummy?”

Mycroft swallowed around a lump in his throat. “That’s up to your Papa.”

“If Mycroft is okay with it, and you’re okay with it,” Greg said gently, watching them both carefully.

Mycroft nodded and gave a small smile. “I’ve never had anyone call me Mummy before, but I think I would be okay if you did it.”

Edgar grinned and climbed into his lap to hug him. “Mummy.”

Greg felt his heart crack slightly at the look on Mycroft’s face as Edgar hugged him, and he quickly took a sip of wine. “Edgar,” he said. “Why don’t you eat dinner, and afterwards, maybe Mycroft will stay for a quick story, huh? You have to go to bed early for karate tomorrow, but you can stay up for a little.” 

“Okay.” He went to his own seat. Mycroft gave Greg a smile.

Greg smiled back. “Okay. Everyone eat up, and then there’s dessert.” 

“Okay.”

**

After dinner, Mycroft read Edgar a story and tucked him into bed before joining Greg on the sofa. “Thank you.”

“For?” Greg asked, handing him his wine glass. 

“Having me over, and giving me this chance.”

“You’re welcome then,” Greg said, shifting too look at him and laying an arm over the back of the couch. “We should talk though.” 

“Of course.” Mycroft sipped his glass.

“What do you want from this? Beside a bond?” Greg asked awkwardly. 

“A partnership. I could have nothing less and neither could you. A family.”

Greg relaxed. “Good. That’s what I want,” he said quietly. “I don’t want another mistake, Mycroft. But...if I’m being honest, I’m not sure this would be one.” 

“I never thought of myself as a mother, Gregory. But I could do it, with you by my side.” Mycroft rested his hand on Greg’s knee.

“Are you sure you want me though?” Greg asked, looking at him carefully. “I mean...you could have anyone. I’m divorced, with a kid, with a crap job. And I’m not fit, don’t have much going for me. You could have anyone, really.” 

“I don’t want anyone else,” he said, meeting his eyes. “I’ve rarely allowed myself to get close to anyone. But you...you fascinate me. Your kindness, the way you are with your son. Your ex was an idiot.”

Greg couldn’t help but laugh. “Thank you, I think. Maybe I was the idiot for taking up with her,” he said, with a grin, squeezing Mycroft’s hand. 

“She gave you a beautiful, smart son at least. But now I would like a chance.”

“I think I’d be willing to give it to you. Happy too, in fact. I do really like you, Mycroft. Have for a while now.” 

“Would it be too forward to ask you to kiss me?”

“Not at all,” Greg replied, and leaned in, pressing their lips together. 

Mycroft relaxed against him. It had been so long since he’d allowed himself to be like this with anyone.

Greg reached out, taking their wine glasses and setting them aside, then shifted closer, sliding his arm around Mycroft’s waist. 

Mycroft took a breath, relaxing against him, breathing in his scent and letting it fill his mind.

“Mmm,” Greg murmured, pulling away. “You smell so good, Mycroft. Is that too much?” 

“No. It’s just been some time for me.”

“Right. Um, is this the awkward bit where we learn about each other’s history?” 

Mycroft chuckled. “I have not had a lover for nearly decade.”

“I have,” Greg said with a shrug. “Nothing more than a quick one night stand when Edgar is at a sleep over or with a sitter. So nothing much honestly. Not since the marriage ended.” 

“Well. Perhaps we should simply take it slow?”

“Well, we only have a week till your heat,” Greg said, somewhat hesitantly. “I mean, I’m not going to bend you over the couch and shag you blind tonight or anything. But a bit of snuggling on the sofa is probably a good idea. It’s probably better not to go in blind. That all right?” 

“It’s perfectly fine.” Mycroft leaned in to kiss him.

Greg smiled, kissing him back, slipping a bit of tongue to tease at Mycroft’s bottom lip.

Mycroft’s breath caught and then he relaxed, letting Greg take control.

Greg shifted as Mycroft relaxed, gently pulling him atop him as he laid down, threading a hand through his hair. 

Mycroft moaned softly, kissing him back slowly.

“Might have been a bit, but you’re a good kisser,” Greg teased, sliding his hand down Mycroft’s back. 

“Glad to know I haven’t lost my touch.”

“Not at all.” Greg slid a hand under the edge of Mycroft’s jumper, brushing his fingers over Mycroft’s lower back. “I’m rather enjoying myself.” 

Mycroft shivered at the touch. “As am I.” He nuzzled his throat.

“What do you like?” Greg asked quietly, tipping his head back. “Is that something you want to share?” 

“Being touched, more than anything. I...so rarely allow myself such a thing.”

“You like to be touched,” Greg said, kissing him again. “I can help with that.” He slid his hand further up Mycroft’s back, tracing his spine under the layers of fabric. “Should I treat you gently? Like a prize to be won? You are after all. A prize.” 

“That would be amazing,” said Mycroft honestly.

“I’d enjoy it,” Greg chuckled. 

Mycroft raised his head to kiss him again.

Greg kissed him back, sliding a hand down to skim over his plush arse, pausing only as he heard the creak of the floorboards. “Edgar is awake,” he murmured. 

“Well, that’s a fact of being parents,” murmured Mycroft. “Did you want to put him back in bed?”

“I should yeah,” Greg said, sitting up. “He’s probably reading the book you brought him and playing with his chess set.” Greg shook his head. “I’d have thought five was too young for chess, but apparently not.” He smiled guiltily at Mycroft. “I’ll be right back?” 

“No guilt. I’ll be here.”

“Wonderful,” Greg said, pecking his cheek hesitantly, and standing. 

Mycroft sat up on the sofa and sipped his wine, smiling, feeling that this would work out after all.

**

Greg settled Edgar back in bed, taking the book from him and setting it on the bookshelf. “It’ll be there in the morning, buddy. Just take it easy so you can go to karate like a squirrel. Bright eyed and bushy tailed,” he said, poking Edgar in the belly gently. 

Edgar yawned. “Will Mummy Mycroft be here in the morning?”

“Mm, I don’t think so. Mycroft is probably going to go home to his own house tonight. I’ll see if he wants to come play another time though, all right? Did you want to tell him something before he goes?” 

Edgar shook his head. “I’m just glad he’s going to be my Mummy.”

“Okay.” Greg smoothed back Edgars hair, and tucked him in. “Goodnight, Edgar. I love you.”

“Love you too Papa.”

Greg smiled and turned off the light. “Now then,” he said, stepping back out and sitting beside Mycroft. “Where were we?”

**

“Edgar, please slow down, the birds aren’t going anywhere,” Greg called, following along behind him. “And I’ve got the bird seed, so you can’t do much, can you!” 

“Look at the swans, Papa!”

Greg laughed. “I see them, they’re beautiful. How many are there, why don’t you count?” he asked, reaching the bench closest to Edgar and setting the knapsack down before plopping down himself. 

“I see six!”

“How many big swans, and how many babies?” Greg called, checking his pockets for his phone. 

“Four big ones and two little fuzzy babies.”

Mycroft walked up behind Greg, smiling at his scent.

“That’s really cute!” Greg called back, swearing under his breath as he dug through the bag, hearing his phone vibrating. 

“Gregory,” said Mycroft, coming to sit next to him.

Greg jumped, then relaxed. “Hello, gorgeous,” he said, hand finally lighting on his phone, pulling it out. “Oh. Mycroft, I’m at the park. Mycroft, Where are you? Mycroft, Never mind, I’ve found you.” Greg grinned and leaned forward, pecking him on the lips. “Sorry. I tried to find it. Edgar! Look who’s here!” 

“Mummy!” Edgar ran over to hug him tightly.

Greg chuckled, and tugged out the bag of bird seed. “Edgar, did you want to feed the birds first, or yourself?” 

“Birds!” He took the seed and toddled back to the shore.

“And wait for it,” Greg said. “One...two...three.” He laughed as Edgar dumped the whole bag on the ground, plopping down beside the pile of seed and tossing it out onto the water. “Well, you can’t say I didn’t try. How was your day?” 

“Long, but much better now that I’m here.” He took Greg’s hand.

Greg squeezed his hand, and leaned into him for a moment. “Are you sticking around for dinner? I was just going to get takeaway of some sort. Edgar is requesting noodles. Again.” 

“I can. You have me the rest of the day.”

“Perfect. Edgar is going to bed early. School in the morning. I’ve got work as well tomorrow, but um...if you wanted to stay a bit later. Or you know...all night,” Greg said, wetting his lips. “I could make sure I haven’t left any case files on the other side of the bed.” 

Mycroft chuckled and leaned in to scent him. “I could certainly be convinced.”

“That would be nice,” Greg smiled. “Oh hold on. Edgar! Don’t you dare-oh all right fine, now you’ve done it, you’re soaked.” 

Edgar shivered and rubbed his face. “Papa!” 

Greg laughed. “It’s all right, come on. I brought a change of clothes. Somehow, I knew this would happen. Again.”

Mycroft got up to help Edgar get up to them. “Would you two like to come to mine?”

“If it’s close,” Greg said, suddenly realizing he’d never been to Mycroft’s home. 

“It is.” Mycroft pulled out his mobile. “I’ll have a car fetch us. I know you drove, someone can bring your car by later.”

“All right.” Greg fetching Edgar’s bag, pulling a towel out for him. “Here, buddy.” 

Edgar rubbed the towel in his hair, making it stick up. Mycroft wrapped it him up in it and picked him up.

“All right. Ready?” Greg asked, smiling at the pair of them. “Let’s go.” 

He followed Mycroft to a waiting car, frowning as they drove only a few streets. “We could have walked,” he said, glancing up at the house as they stopped in front.

“I figured with Edgar being soaking wet it would be better to get here sooner.” He walked up to his front door and unlocked it.

“Well, thanks,” Greg said, steering Edgar in. “Try not to drip mud on the carpets, love. Here, we’ll get your clothes and I’ll help you change, okay?” 

“Do you want to give him a hot bath first?”

“I dunno. Maybe a quick rinse unless he’s cold. You cold?” Greg asked.

“A little,” Edgar admitted, looking around the place. “Mummy, are you rich?”

Mycroft chuckled. “I’m comfortable, at least. I’m afraid your Papa and I haven't’ discussed living arrangements.”

“Maybe tonight might be a good time for that,” Greg said wryly, taking in Mycroft’s house. “Care to show us the bathroom though, before I have an ice cube for a pup?” he asked, scooping up Edgar with a laugh. 

“Upstairs. I’ve got a few bedrooms.” He led the way and into one of the guest bedrooms with an en suite. “Take your time.”

“Thanks,” Greg said, sighing as Edgar flung his muddy shoes off, splattering the floor. 

“I have a maid that comes in three times a week, don’t worry.”

“Right,” Greg said faintly. “Okay.” 

Mycroft kissed Greg’s forehead, making Edgar giggle. “I’ll go make tea. When you’re done I’ll be in the kitchen, down the stairs, follow the hall to the left.”

“Will do,” Greg said, going to run the bath. 

**

Greg delivered a freshly bathed and changed Edgar onto Mycroft’s lap at the kitchen table a little while later. “Package for you,” he said with a laugh, sitting down. “This mug mine?” 

“Yes it is. And that one is for Edgar.”

“Tea for Edgar?” Greg questioned, seeing the child look at the small mug, perfectly sized for little hands. 

“If that’s okay?”

Edgar was already drinking it.

Greg rolled his eyes. “Well, he’ll be bouncing off the walls if you left the bag in for more than five seconds.” He smiled, sipping his own. “It’s no problem.” 

“I know you two are quite happy with your flat, but if you would like to move in here, well, as you can see I have room to spare.

Greg nodded. “We’ll talk about it later,” he said, watching Edgar. “But since we’ll hopefully be moving in together anyhow, I think a bigger place would be better. It’s a nicer neighbourhood too. And you have a yard,” he said, almost in disbelief.

Mycroft chuckled. “Would you like a tour before you decide?”

“I think that would be nice,” Greg said. “Edgar, tour or would you like to stay here?” 

“I’ll drink my tea, Papa.”

“Okay, buddy. We’ll be back in a minute.” Greg stood up. “Lead the way, My.” 

Mycroft took him through the house, showing him the rooms, self conscious of how much he had and finally ending at the back garden. “I know it’s a lot,” he said quietly.

“It is,” Greg admitted. “And I'm a bit...surprised. But it's fine. I can get used to it.” He took Mycroft’s hand squeezing gently. “And Edgar will love it.” 

“Plenty of room for both him and Kaylah.”

“A very nice house for a family,” Greg said with a smile, leaning in for a kiss. “And a very lovely master bed,” he murmured, as if sharing a secret. 

“Quite. Four post. Curtains. A rich blue. Smells like me.” He wrapped his arms around Greg's waist. “I must admit this big house gets rather lonely sometimes.” 

“I'm not surprised,” Greg replied. “And if I'm being honest, I've always thought you were a little...lonely. I've told Edgar that before even.” He kissed Mycroft’s throat. “I have a favour to ask you, actually. I've got a meeting Tuesday after work. I'd normally have him go to Mrs. Hudson’s, but I was wondering if you’d like to try having some alone time with Edgar. If you have work, I understand if you can't, no bother.”

“I'd be delighted to take him.”

“Really?” Greg smiled. “He'll be so happy. He heard me looking for a sitter to give Mrs.Hudson a break and asked if mummy could take him instead.” 

Mycroft led him back into the house. “I must admit it is odd being Mummy, but I do rather like the way he says it.”

“If it is too much, say something,” Greg replied. “But honestly, Edgar’s missed having someone to call his mummy. With the way Lisa left...it was hard for a four year old.” 

“I can imagine. And she’s truly had no contact?”

“She sends a card for his birthday and holidays, and requested a picture on his first day of primary school,” Greg said with a sigh. “But nothing else.” 

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft squeezed his hand. “You both deserve better.”

“It's all right,”Greg said. “I have better, don't I?” He asked, squeezing Mycroft’s hand back. 

Mycroft leaned in to kiss him again, only to find Edgar tackling the two of them. “Papa loves Mummy!” he announced with a grin. “And Mummy loves Papa.”

Greg started laughing at the look on Mycroft's face. “Edgar!” 

“It’s not a lie, Papa.”

Mycroft shook his head and picked up Edgar, hugging him. “No, you’re right Edgar, it’s not a lie.” He looked at Greg with a cautious smile.

Greg smiled. “Not at all.” He stepped forward and ruffled Edgar’s hair, pecking him, then Mycroft on the cheek. 

Mycroft’s smile grew broader. Maybe he could do this, after all. Because he wouldn’t be alone.

**

“Edgar! Come get your rucksack so you can go home.” Edgar ran over, smiling. 

“My mummy is picking me up,” he informed the teacher. “Papa had a meeting.”

“Is she?” The teacher asked, eyebrows raised. 

“My mummy Mycroft is,” Edgar said, nodding. “He wears funny suits all the time.” 

Mycroft somewhat anxiously shifted his umbrella as he reached the classroom door. He gave the teacher a small smile. “I’m here for Edgar?”

“You must be mummy Mycroft.” She smiled as Edgar darted forward, wrapping his arms around Mycroft. 

“Mummy, I painted today!” 

“Oh? What did you paint?”

“Our family. I even put Kaylah in,” Edgar said with a grin. “It's in my bag, cause it dried.” 

“We’ll have to put it on display.” Mycroft took his hand and led him out to the waiting car. “We’re going to my place today.”

“Are we going to play chess?” Edgar asked, buckling in. 

“After your afternoon snack we can.”

“Oh.” Edgar thought about it for a moment. “Okay. When is Kaylah coming?” 

“Not for a few weeks yet. Your Papa and I need to bond and I need to show them that I’ve got a place for her.”

“ Okay. She's pretty. Her eyes are pretty like you too,” Edgar said, digging through his backpack. “I took the picture papa had. See my painting? I wanted a sister for a long time, but my other mummy fought about it with papa, so I don't have one.”

Mycroft’s face softened as he looked at the picture he’d painted. “I never thought I’d have a family, but I would like one with you and your Papa.”

“Well you're already my mummy,” Edgar said. “So that means you are my family. Right?” 

“I guess I am, Edgar. I’m glad you’re okay with that.”

“Of course it's okay. I love you and you make papa smile all the time now.” Edgar wrinkled his nose. “He's singing again too. He can not sing.” 

“You both make me smile too.”

“Okay. What's for snack?” 

“I’ve got tea and some cakes.”

“I like cake,” Edgar said. “Dad makes the best cake though.” 

“I won’t argue with that.”

**

Later that night, Mycroft opened the door to Greg. “Edgar’s asleep.”

Greg shared an exhausted smile. “Sorry it took so long. Captain decided to rip us all to shreds, and I ended up doing paperwork for Dimmock.” He stepped in and pulled Mycroft in for a kiss. “Was he good?” 

“Quite.” Mycroft led him into the kitchen. “He painted that at school today.” He gestured as he went to make Greg tea. “It’s our family.”

“Aww…” Greg said, yawning and pulling out a chair. “That's adorable.” He propped his head on his hand. “You know something?” 

“What’s that?”

“You're gorgeous,” Greg murmured, smiling at him. 

“You’re half asleep. You should go straight to bed.”

“Straight to whose bed?” Greg asked with a chuckle. “And half asleep or not, you're still a beautiful creature.” 

“Mine.” Mycroft leaned in to kiss him. “Come on, you can have tea in the morning.” He was still ignoring the compliment.

“Your bed?” Greg said, tugging him in for another, deeper kiss. “Warning you. If you're after anything but sleeping, I’ll probably disappoint.” 

“That’s fine. Come on.” He helped Greg to his feet and brought him up to his bedroom. He removed the alpha’s shoes and smiled as he saw that he was already dozing.

Greg grinned as Mycroft stood up, blinking wearily. “Gonna tuck me in with a kiss goodnight and a story?” he yawned. “I should check on Edgar before I go to sleep.” 

“He’s fine, just go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Greg muttered. “I can manage that.” He laid back, ignoring the fact that he was still in his clothes, tucking his face into the pillow. He smiled at Mycroft’s scent permeating the blankets and air. “G’night, love.” 

“Goodnight Gregory.” Mycroft got in next to him, reaching out to stroke his cheek before falling asleep himself.

**  
Greg woke early the next morning, sleepily turning into the warm body next to him and snuggling in, scenting Mycroft with a content hum. 

Mycroft scented him back and pulled him closer. It felt better than he’d imagined to wake up with Greg by his side.

“Mmm, morning, beautiful,” Greg purred, sliding a hand down his side, squeezing his hip.

Mycroft kissed him deeply. “Good morning.”

Greg chuckled. “Morning breath,” he said, and shrugged, kissing Mycroft again. “You...smell different. Do you wear scent blockers or something to work?” 

“A bit, but no. My heats getting closer though.”

“That would do it,” Greg said. “You smell very good.” He nuzzled into Mycroft’s neck, pressing his lips against his pulse point. 

Mycroft moaned softly and ran his fingers through his hair. “We do have some time before we need to get out of bed.”

“But do we have time before Edgar gets out of bed?” Greg asked, kissing a line down his throat. “What would you like?” 

“I told you, I like being touched.”

“Where can I touch you?” Greg asked, nudging Mycroft onto his back, and straddling his waist. “This all right?” 

Mycroft’s breath caught. “Yes. God, Gregory, it’s been so long.”

“Just gonna take it slow, right?” Greg said, sliding his hands over Mycroft’s chest. “I have an idea, love.” 

“Yes?” Mycroft found his heart skipped every time Greg called him that.

Greg moved off him after kissing him with a smile. “Take your shirt off, and lay on your stomach.”

Shivering, Mycroft obeyed, feeling himself growing slick with desire.

Greg straddled Mycroft again, this time making sure to sit on his thighs. “Ready?” he asked, leaning forward and beginning to massage Mycroft’s shoulders, thumbs digging in hard to release the tension and stress he could feel. “Just relax. Let me touch you,” he murmured. 

Taking a breath, Mycroft relaxed under his touch, letting Greg ease the stress in his muscles.

“There you go,” Greg said. “Is there oil somewhere or lotion?” 

“Look in the drawer to your right,” murmured Mycroft.

Greg reached over, pulling out the thick glass bottle and uncorking it. “Smells good,” he said quietly, pouring a bit of oil into his hands and warming it before rubbing it into Mycroft’s shoulders, moving slowly down his back. 

“I’m gonna fall asleep again.”

“It's early still,” Greg said, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Go ahead, love. Sleep.” 

“But I want you.”

“We’ll have time soon enough,” Greg promised. “Right now, just touching is all right. Think of it as a prequel, yeah?” He rubbed gently down Mycroft’s back, noticing a few faded stretch marks over his hips, but brushing them off as nothing more than the remnants of a late growth spurt. “Besides, you have me, whenever you like, love. Promise.” 

“I love you too,” he admitted quietly, just before he fell asleep.

Greg smiled and kept rubbing Mycroft’s back, smoothing his hands down over his hips, and then up his spine, eventually moving off as he heard quiet footsteps outside, heading toward the kitchen. He covered Mycroft with a blanket, pecking him on the cheek and leaving him to sleep for a bit while he went to deal with Edgar. 

**

Mycroft woke, feeling flush. He groaned as he realized his full heat had come on. And Greg wasn’t in the house. Maybe he’d taken Edgar to school. He reached for his mobile and shot off a text to Greg and another to Anthea. Uncertain how long Greg would be gone, he got out of bed and fetched one of his toys, climbing back under the blankets with it and burying his head in Greg’s pillow.

**

“Have fun!” Greg called, waving Edgar into the building. He looked down as his phone buzzed. “Shit.” He immediately went to drive back to Mycroft's, phoning work on the way. 

He let himself in, taking the steps two at a time to Mycroft’s room, knocking once then going in. “My? Oh...holy shit,” he breathed as a full force smell of omega in heat hit him, his cock immediately making itself known. Mycroft had his head buried under the pillows, hand moving frantically under the blanket. Greg started stripping, tossing his clothes aside and pulling the blankets away. “‘M here, gorgeous,” he growled. “Take that away. You're mine now.” 

Mycroft groaned as Greg pulled the toy free of his arse. He presented on instinct, already breathing heavily. “Alpha.”

Greg groaned as Mycroft presented, slick dripping down his thighs. “You sure?” he asked, shoving Mycroft's thighs wider apart. “About this?” 

“Yes. Gregory. I choose you.”

“Thank god,” Greg muttered, and thrust. 

Mycroft cried out, not even bothering to smother his own cries, his body on fire, every thrust burning down his veins. It had been so very long since he’d allowed anyone to be like this, for an alpha to touch him. And now claim him. He offered his throat as he felt his own orgasm already drawing near, needing this as he’d never needed anyone before.

Greg pinned Mycroft’s hands to the bed with his own, knocking his head further to the side as he felt his knot forming, and felt Mycroft’s body tightening. He bit down as his knot pushed past, stretching Mycroft wide, plugging him tight, keeping his seed inside as he came. 

Mycroft cried out at the bite, feeling the bond forming between them, body convulsing around his alpha, milking him.

Greg pulled his teeth out after a while, gently lapping at their bond mark. “All right?” He murmured, soothing Mycroft with a soft hand through his hair, feeling the omega trembling beneath him. “Did good. Good omega.” 

“Alpha. Yours,” muttered Mycroft, pulling his free hand around to hold him, head still buzzing.

Greg lay them down, curling around Mycroft, stroking his chest. “Beautiful.” 

“I’m glad for you,” he breathed.

“You're mine now,” Greg murmured, pressing a kiss to Mycroft’s back, brushing a thumb over his nipple. “So gorgeous.” 

Mycroft trembled beneath him as the enormity of what they’d done sunk into his bones. But it was done now and he belonged to Greg, would have this family with Greg.

“My?” Greg said quietly. “Can you talk to me love?” 

“I never….never...thought I would bond.” he said quietly.

“Okay,” Greg said. “I understand. Are..you okay then?” 

“Just...hold me.” Mycroft snuggled against him and thought about his secrets, about all the things he could never tell Greg. He hoped their relationship would survive. Now that the bond was done, it was time to see about Kaylah.

“I can do that,” Greg murmured, kissing him again. 

** 

By the time his knot went down, Mycroft had fallen asleep again. Greg slipped away, sorting out a place for Edgar for the week. He padded down to the kitchen, getting some bottled water and juices, and a few quick meal replacement bars that could sit in the bedside drawer. 

He went back up, getting a flannel and wetting it with warm water, climbing on the bed, and gently wiping Mycroft down, making sure the bond mark was clean and already healing as it was meant too. 

Mycroft opened his eyes slowly, stirring from a dream about himself and Greg and the kids, being a happy family with no worries and stress. He gave Greg a soft smile, feeling the stirrings of his heat beginning again. “Thank you.”

“Lisa always liked being clean, and so did any other omega’s I talked to,” Greg said with a shrug, smiling up at him. “How you feeling?” 

“A bit better.” Mycroft didn’t like the mention of her name in his bed. “You’ve missed taking care of an omega, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I have.” Greg caught the possessive flash of anger in Mycroft’s eyes. “There is one thing though, and I shouldn’t do this now but…” He sighed. “Lisa was a part of my life for many years, and I did love her at one point, or think I did, but I can tell you the exact point in time I fell out of love with her. I won’t now, that’s a story for a different time, but the point is I’m going to mention her, mainly when I probably shouldn’t like if we have a fight, because she’s a frame of reference. She was a big part of my life, and is still a part of my life in her own disjointed way. And if you can’t handle me mentioning her, which I probably shouldn’t have done in between your legs, and during your heat, then I’m sorry. But it’ll still happen. All right? But I love you. And what I feel for you...It’s stronger than whatever Lisa and I had. That I can promise.” Greg met Mycroft’s eyes, looking at him carefully. “Do you understand, love? You mean more.” 

Mycroft nodded. “I understand. And she gave you Edgar. It’s just here, my bed, your bond mark fresh on me.” He rubbed a hand across it and sat up, wrapping his other arm around his legs. “I know I wasn’t your first choice,” he said softly.

Greg sighed, sitting up, reaching out to set his hands on Mycroft’s knee. “You weren’t my first choice. Or the second, or the third. Because there wasn’t a list, Mycroft. It was just you. I didn’t want anyone else, haven’t really wanted anyone else in a long time.” He smiled, and leaned in, setting his head on his hands. “You’re brilliant,” he said softly. “And beautiful. And you’re amazing with Edgar. Really. You are more than I ever thought I’d get, and I’ve got no idea why you chose me, even wanted me.” 

“You’re kind. And patient. I saw how you were with Sherlock first. And I saw how sad you were though you always tried to keep anyone from knowing. You tried to make things work, even when the writing was on the wall and you deserved better. I don’t know that I’m that better, but I’m willing to try, with you.”

“You are better, because you’re mine,” Greg said. “Because I trust you. Because you want this with me, want a family. Come here,” Greg said, scooting up and opening his arms. “Let me hold you, love?” 

Mycroft curled up into him. “There are secrets I can’t share. Things I cannot talk about.”

“I know, Mycroft. It’s your job,” Greg said quietly. “I understand.” 

“And sometimes I may have to leave, for one reason or another.”

Greg sighed. “As long as you come back to us, love.” 

“Always. I...do love you, Gregory. I won’t say it often, but that doesn’t make it any less true.”

“I know,” Greg said, kissing his brow. “I love you too.” 

“Would you make love to me? Treat me gently?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Greg murmured. He slid a hand down Mycroft’s back, and to his thigh, hitching his leg up over his hip. “We can stay just like this even,” he said with a smile, shifting them a bit, lining his cock up and then setting a hand on Mycroft’s lower back. “Ready to go again?” he asked, meeting Mycroft’s eyes.

Mycroft nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

“That’s it, love. Let me take care of you,” Greg murmured, kissing him again as he pushed them closer, sinking into Mycroft. “That’s it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Edgar!” Greg called, smiling as his son noticed him. “Hey, buddy! Did you miss me?”

“Yes, Papa. You smell different,” Edgar said as he hugged his leg.

Greg chuckled. “Yeah. Remember how I said I was gonna bond Mummy? That’s where I’ve been all week. So Mummy is gonna smell different too.” 

“Are we moving in with Mummy?”

“Yeah. We’re gonna move in next week, okay? Before Kaylah comes. So we need to pack up all your toys and clothes. I took some time off work to do it.” 

“Okay, Papa.”

**

Mycroft stood in front of the magistrate as he looked over the paperwork he’d been presented with. Mycroft and Greg’s bond had been registered, there was information on Greg and Edgar, and he’d even included Edgar’s drawing to show that the little boy wanted them all to be a   
family.

“It’ll be fine, My. Relax,” Greg murmured, setting a hand on his shoulder. 

Mycroft took a deep breath, and then another, leaning against him.

The magistrate came back out, handing a file to the baliff. “Holmes,” he called, looking to the judge. 

“Ma’am,” said Mycroft, stepping forward.

“This is the case of guardianship for Kaylah Markley?” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“The court has seen fit to give your guardianship after your bond with Detective Inspector Lestrade with a four month mandatory period during which officials of the court may stop by within certain time periods in order to check on the welfare of the minor. You will also be required to submit yearly paperwork in order to indicate the current academic status and emotional and physical health of the minor until she reaches the age of maturation, in this case to be set at eighteen years. If you chose to perform a legal adoption, you must wait until the four month trial period has ended, and your bondmate must also chose to adopt the child. Questions?” 

“No ma’am. Thank you.”

“You may pick her up tomorrow at the court office. Two in the afternoon, sharp. Next case!”

Greg grinned and led Mycroft away. “Look, love! You got her.” 

Mycroft squeezed his hand. “I hope she settles in with us. She’s been through a lot already.”

“She will love. At least she knows you. C’mon, let’s go get lunch, and then grab Edgar, all right?” 

**

Kaylah shifted, staring out the window at the people passing by. She had one arm wrapped around her, her other hand hidden in her pocket, petting the ear of her favourite stuffed toy. The foster parents were talking to the people at the desk, and Kaylah ignored them, freezing as a head of red hair went by, heading for the door. “Sarah?” she called quietly. 

Sarah looked over, coming to her. “Yes dear?”

Kaylah pointed. “That’s Mycroft. I remember him.” 

Mycroft opened the door. He gave a bit of a smile. “Good afternoon Kaylah.”

“Hello, Mister Mycroft,” Kaylah said politely, glancing down at her shoes. “Can I get my bags now, Sarah?” she asked. 

“Of course, Kaylah.”

“May I help?” asked Mycroft.

“I can do it,” Kaylah said, hopping down from her chair. “I’ll be right back.”

Sarah smiled. “She’s very independent. And very quiet. But that’s understandable I think. I’m glad you have her now. Someone she knows will be helpful. I can hardly believe that such a little girl is left with no family anymore. Well, besides you.” She laughed. “I can really see the resemblance! So surprising since you’re just cousins too!” 

“Some of those family genes are strong,” said Mycroft, with a blank smile. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

Sarah nodded. “She’s a very sweet girl. Take care of her all right?” 

Kaylah came back over, dragging a rolling duffle behind her. “Can we go now?” she asked, hand hidden in her pocket again. 

“I will. Yes, Kaylah.” He gently placed a hand on her back and guided her out to the waiting car. “I have a mate and he’s got a son, Edgar. They’re both looking forward to meeting you.”

“How old is he?” Kaylah asked, pushing her bag up into the boot, looking up as Mycroft shut it and led her around to the car. 

“Edgar is five.” He got the door for her before getting in himself and buckling. “They’ve moved into my house.”

“Okay. Do I have my own room?” 

“Yes, you do. And I’ve already arranged school for you as well.”

“Fine.” Kaylah stared out the window, squeezing the toy in her pocket tight. 

“Is there anything at all that you need from me?” He looked at her red hair, so much like his own, and his heart ached.

“No. You’re not my mom,” Kaylah said. “I just want to go home.” 

Mycroft blinked back sudden tears and took a deep breath. “Of course,” he said calmly, folding his hands in his lap.

The rest of the drive was silent, Kaylah dragging her bag to the door before Mycroft even got out of the car and opening it up, going in. 

Greg looked up as the door opened, popping his head out of the kitchen. “Oh...You must be Kaylah.”

Kaylah nodded. “Can you show me my room please? You’re Mister Mycroft’s alpha, right?” 

“Ah, yeah,” Greg said, nodding. “It’s up the stairs. Why don’t I take your bag, sweetheart?”

“No. I got it.” 

“This way,” said Mycroft, leading the way. He pointed out rooms as they passed them and opened the door on a room that looked out on the back garden. “This is your room. Edgar’s is there and me and Greg are right down here. I’m afraid you’ll have to share the hall bathroom with Edgar, if that’s okay.”’

“It’s fine,” Kaylah said, glancing out the window and pulling her bag over to the closet, pushing it inside. 

“I didn’t decorate it much because I wasn’t certain what you’d like, but we can do it up however you like. I believe Gregory made supper, if you’d like to join us, and meet Edgar. I’m a bit surprised he hasn’t run up here yet.”

“Is that him?” Kaylah asked, pointing out the window, to where Edgar was pouting in the garden on the swing. 

“Yes. He’s probably disappointed I didn’t bring him with me to come get you.”

“Oh.” Kaylah sat on the bed, hand in her pocket again. 

“Did you want to come meet him?”

Kaylah sighed, and stood up again, going down the stairs and entering the kitchen and sitting down. 

Greg smiled at her from where he was dishing up dinner. “I hope you like tomato soup and cheese toasties, sweetheart. Edgar! Dinner!” he called out the window. “Can I take your jacket?”

“NO!” Kaylah snapped, suddenly tense, pulling her knees up to her chest. “No,” she said again, a bit quieter, looking down at the ground. “It’s mine.”

Greg frowned, and looked to Mycroft. “I wasn’t going to take it. Just hang it up on the coat rack, Kaylah,” Greg said gently. 

“It’s okay,” said Mycroft. He’d noticed she kept her hand in it. 

Edgar came in from the back and broke into a grin as he saw Kaylah. “Hi, sissy!”

“I’m not your sissy,” Kaylah muttered, hiding her face away. 

“Edgar, why don’t you sit down, and give Kaylah a little time, okay?” Greg said. “Here, sit, it’s time for dinner.” 

Edgar’s smile crumpled. “Okay,” he said quietly. 

Mycroft took him to the sink to help wash his hands and got him settled at the table. Edgar watched Kaylah, but didn’t say anything else as they ate.

Mycroft thought their first dinner as a family could have gone better.

Kaylah ate most of her soup, but pushed the sandwich around, not touching it. 

“Did you need anything else?” asked Mycroft.

“Is the food okay?” Greg asked as Kaylah shook her head. 

“I’m lactose intolerant. You should have asked,” Kaylah muttered, and stood up, running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, bedroom door shutting behind her.

“Right then. Did you know?” Greg asked, raising his eyebrows and glancing at Mycroft. 

“It slipped my mind, I’m sorry. It was in her file.”

“She doesn’t like me,” said Edgar, pouting and slumping on the table. .

“Just give her time,” said Mycroft.

“Edgar, she needs a little time to get used to this. Remember how you were sad after Mummy left?” Greg said trying to explain. Edgar nodded. “Well, Kaylah lost both her parents, and now she has to get used to a new family. She’s probably a little scared. And really sad too. Okay? Now, let’s finish up and get you to bed, okay?”

**

Greg knocked on the door later, and when there was no reply, pushed it open. Kaylah was lying in bed asleep, tear stains down her face, clutching a stuffed rat. Greg sighed, and shut the door quietly again, going to join Mycroft. 

“She cried herself to sleep,” Greg said, climbing into bed. “She’s definitely feeling, that one. Gonna need some work. And extra attention.” 

“She already pushed me away,” sighed Mycroft, curling into him. “Reminded me quite pointedly that I’m not her mum. But I’ll do my best.”

“You aren’t her mum, though,” Greg said quietly. “But in time, maybe you can be just as good. You don’t have to give birth to be a parent. You just need to care, and have patience.”

Mycroft bit his lip, pushed down the well of emotion he was feeling and mustered a nod, not daring to speak.

“C’mon. Let’s go to bed. It’ll look better in the morning,” Greg said, reaching out to turn off the light, pecking Mycroft on the lips. “Goodnight. Love you.” 

“Love you too,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and hoping he wouldn’t be haunted in his dreams.

**

A few days later, Kaylah snuck up to Mycroft’s office, looking for some plain paper. She knew she could just ask, but she didn’t want to be asked what she was working on, or what she needed it for. Biting her lip, she rummaged through the papers on the desk, pausing as she saw a file with her name. She glanced at the door and then grabbed it, and a stack of plain papers from underneath, tucking them under her jumper and hurrying out and back to her room. 

**

“Right, kids. In the car, we have to go to the hardware store!” Greg called, ushering Edgar into a jumper and out the door as he came tramping down the stairs. “Kaylah, we’re gonna go get the paint for your room now!” 

When Kaylah still didn’t appear, Mycroft went up and knocked on her door.

“Coming!” Kaylah said, quickly scrambling to hide the papers under her pillow and wipe the tears from her face. 

Mycroft wondered at the sounds, but then Kaylah was coming out of her room. He gave a soft smile and brushed her hair back. “Ready to get your room paint?”

“Yeah. Guess so,” Kaylah said quietly, looking at her feet, hand tucked in her jacket pocket again. 

“Okay, Greg’s driving us. Any color you want.”

“I wanna see the greens,” Kaylah said, going down the stairs and out to the car. 

“Okay,” said Mycroft, shutting off the light and following her. “I’m sure there are plenty of those.”

Greg smiled as Mycroft joined them. “Everything all right?” he asked as Mycroft sat down, buckling in. 

“Yes, I think so.”

“All right. Hardware store. And then maybe some ice cream?” Greg asked, starting the car. “Let’s go!” 

**

Greg tapped on Mycroft’s office door late that night. “Coming to bed any time soon, love?” 

“Yes. Did you take Kaylah’s file?”

“No, why?” Greg asked, coming in. “I actually haven’t even read the whole thing to be honest. Just the family history, and the medical history. Figured the rest she could tell me.” 

“I had it on my desk and now it’s not….here.” He looked towards the door. “Is she asleep?”

“I thought she was. Should we check?” Greg asked. “You think she took it, don’t you?” 

“I do. Let’s see.” Mycroft got to his feet and moved down the hall, quietly opening the door to Kaylah’s room.

Kaylah jumped, shoving the papers off her bed. “Sorry! I wasn’t tired,” she said quickly. “I’ll go to sleep now, promise.” She laid down, closing her eyes.

Greg frowned. “Kaylah. What were those, sweetheart?”

Kaylah bit her lip and turned over. “It’s nothing. Just...homework.” 

“Then you won’t mind if I look at them, will you?” Greg asked, coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed. “If it’s just homework.”

Mycroft followed him in and gathered the papers. “If you’d asked, Kaylah, I would have been happy to let you see them. It’s your life, after all. Did you have questions?”

Kaylah sat up slowly, knees curled to her chest. “Just...just one,” she said, swallowing hard. She reached over and went through the papers in Mycroft’s hand, pulling out one. “Why does this say adopted?” 

Mycroft took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice calm. “Because you were. Your Mum and Dad loved you very much, from the day you were born. But your Mum did not give birth to you.”

“Then...do you know who my real Mum is?” Kaylah asked, voice wavering, as she hid her face away. “Why didn’t they want me? Was I stupid or gross or something? Why didn’t they come get me when Mum and Dad died?” She squeezed her rat close, sniffing. 

“Sweetheart,” Greg said quietly, reaching out and petting her hair back. “Your birth mum probably doesn’t even know they died. And besides, Mycroft and I chose you. Isn’t that okay? We wanted you to come live with us.” 

“I was there, when your Mum and Dad adopted you,” said Mycroft carefully. “Your birth Mum didn’t feel that they could take proper care of you at the time. And they knew how much your Mum and Dad wanted a child of their own. You were a gift.”

“I’m not a gift. I’m a stupid toy, getting passed around cause no one stays. Even my birth mum didn’t want me,” Kaylah said, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in her pillow, starting to sob. 

“That’s not true.” Mycroft felt his heart breaking. “Not true at all.” His voice cracked as he rubbed her back. Maybe...it was time. “I’ll be right back Kaylah. Greg stay here too.”

Greg frowned as Mycroft got up. “All right, love.” Greg scooted closer to Kaylah, stroking her hair as she cried. 

Mycroft went to his office. He crouched down and opened his safe. Should have put the papers in here in the first place. But it was too late now. Inside his safe he took out a box and unlocked it with trembling hands. The photo rarely saw the light of day, as he held it in his hands and looked at it. But hopefully it would be enough to allay the fears of a scared little girl. He carried it back to her bedroom. “Kaylah. Would you look at this?”

Kaylah sniffed. “Is it a note saying you’re gonna get rid of me too?” she asked, swallowing hard and sitting up. 

“You and I both know it isn’t,” Greg said quietly, glancing curiously at it. “Just look, sweetheart, okay?” 

Kaylah nodded, holding her hand out with her eyes down turned. “This is you with a baby,” she said, looking at it. “Why should I care?” 

“Because it’s you. You know how everyone always says you and I look alike? There’s a reason for that.” Mycroft couldn’t look at Greg, couldn’t see his reaction.

“Wait... if this is me, and I’m the baby, then that means you’re my real mum?” Kaylah asked slowly, looking up at him. 

“I gave birth to you, yes. And gave you to your Mum and Dad. I didn’t know they’d named me as guardian in case of their passing.”

“So...you didn’t want me then, but you want me now?” Kaylah asked, wiping her eyes. 

Greg reached forward, and set a hand on Mycroft’s shoulder. “I’m sure Mycroft always wanted you,” he said softly. “But sometimes, being an adult is hard, Kaylah. And sometimes, you can’t be a parent the way you should be, and it’s better to see if someone else can.” He stood. “I’m gonna give you two some alone time, okay?” he said. “I think you need it. I’ll bring up some tea in a little bit. No milk for Kaylah.” 

Mycroft swallowed hard as Greg left the room. “As I said, your birth Mum didn’t think he could take care of you the way you needed, and he knew how much his cousins wanted a child, so he thought it best to give you to them, where you’d be raised with a Mum and a Dad. I only ever held you the one time.”

“This time?” Kaylah asked, looking at the picture again. “When I was born?” 

“Yes. I held you and had the picture taken. Your Mum took the picture because she knew I’d want to remember. And then I gave you to them and didn’t see you again until you were four and I saw you at that Christmas party.”

Kaylah nodded. “You came to my birthday party too. When I turned six. You got me Maggie,” she said, holding up her stuffed rat. “Didn’t you?” 

Mycroft nodded. “Your parents invited me, said you were interested in rodents and it seemed like a gift you’d enjoy. You were so happy. They loved you very very much and I miss them too.”

“Why didn’t they tell me that I was adopted? Did you tell them to lie?” 

“I didn’t tell them to lie but nobody knew I was pregnant, or that I gave birth. My own parents and brother didn’t know. I knew, my doctors knew and your parents knew. Maybe they would have told you eventually, but as far as everyone was concerned, you were theirs and theirs alone.”

Kaylah took a deep breath. “Mister Lestrade didn’t know, did he?” 

“No, he didn’t. I...had considered telling him, but after keeping the secret so many years, I couldn’t find a way to tell him.”

“Oh. He looked surprised,” Kaylah said. “But I don’t think he’s angry. Can...can you make me a copy of this picture?” she asked, giving it back to Mycroft. 

“Yes, I can. Do you want me to frame it like that picture of you and your parents?”

“Um...yeah. I think so,” Kaylah said. “I’m gonna go to sleep now. I don’t want tea. I wanna be alone for a little bit.” 

“Okay. I do love you, Kaylah. I always have, even when you weren’t mine.” Mycroft tucked her in, smoothing the blankets down. “And I hope you can forgive me for giving you up.”

Kaylah shrugged. “I don’t understand it. But I’m not mad. I mean...you said you wanted me, right?” 

“You weren’t expected, but yes.”

“Okay.” Kaylah shut her eyes, snuggling the toy. “Um...do I still have to call you Mycroft?” 

“What do you want to call me?”

Kaylah hesitated. “Can...can I call you Mummy? Like Edgar?” she whispered. 

“That’s fine.” Mycroft hesitated, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Kaylah.”

“Goodnight, Mummy.” 

**

Greg frowned, seeing Kaylah’s light was off as he brought the tea up. He moved down the hall, going to Mycroft’s office. “Are you all right?” he asked, seeing Mycroft sitting at his desk, facing away from the door. He walked in, putting the mugs down. “Love? Talk to me.” 

Mycroft wiped his face and put the photo down without turning around. “Are you? I know you weren’t expecting any of this.”

“Mycroft,” Greg said gently, coming to kneel in front of him. “It’s okay. You’re right, I wasn’t, but it’s okay. I’m not mad. Surprised, but not mad. Can I see?” he asked, gesturing to the photo.

Nodding, Mycroft handed him the photo and then picked up his tea.

Greg examined it carefully. “Tired and stressed and just out of labor. But still my beautiful Mycroft,” he said quietly. He squeezed Mycroft’s knee. “Listen. We’re gonna be fine, okay?” 

“Do you want to know the whole story?”

“I’d like too,” Greg admitted. “But only if you want to share with me.” He stood up. “Either way, let’s go to bed, all right, love? We can talk there.” 

Mycroft sipped his tea and nodded. “You’re my mate, and there’s no need to keep the secret now, least of all from you.”

“All right then. I’m going to run Kaylah’s tea back down to the kitchen and dump it. Take mine up, and I’ll meet you there?” 

“Okay.” As Greg turned to leave, Mycroft caught his arm. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Greg said, kissing him gently. 

Mycroft smiled a bit and let him go, heading upstairs and changing into his pyjamas before settling under the covers and finishing his tea, letting himself remember.

Greg came up, and settled in beside him after changing. “All right, love. Where are we starting then?” 

“Ten years ago, in a foreign country.” Mycroft leaned against him. “I was on assignment, met a handsome young alpha and slept with him. He was killed by his enemies before I left the country, nothing in particular to do with me, just the situation and the times. He didn’t mean much to me, to be honest, just a one night stand. But then when I returned home I found my birth control had failed and I was with child.”

“And you had to do damage control,” Greg said, nodding. “For lack of a better word.” 

“I didn’t want anyone to know. It could have impeded my career, and besides, I didn’t know anything about babies or taking care of them. I’d helped a lot with Sherlock, but the idea of raising a pup on my own, in truth it terrified me. I knew my cousins had been trying for many years to have a child, so I contacted them.”

“And they agreed to help you hide the baby...Kaylah?” 

“Right. I hid my pregnancy all the way through. Not even my family knew. And after I gave her up I continued as if nothing had happened, though I didn’t sleep with anyone else, until you.”

Greg nodded, and pressed a kiss to Mycroft’s temple. “It’s gonna be all right, love.” 

“I never expected that I would tell anyone.”

“You have now,” Greg said. “And look. The world isn’t ending. The sky isn’t falling. Kaylah doesn’t hate you, and I still love you, yeah?” 

“It’s more than I hoped for. She wants to call me Mummy.”

“That’s good. Do you want her to call you Mummy?” Greg asked, stroking Mycroft’s back. 

“I think I do. I’ve gotten rather used to Edgar doing so.”

“Then that’s what we’ll go with, and that’s what we’ll work with,” Greg said. “And we’re going to make our family work, right love?”

“I’m just glad you’re willing to share it with me.”

“You’d be hard pressed to get me to give you up now that I have you,” Greg murmured, kissing their bond mark. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Mycroft closed his eyes and lay on Greg’s chest, feeling remarkably free.

Greg sighed, stroking his hand through Mycroft’s hair. “You’re a very good mother, Mycroft,” he said softly. “And a very good mate.” 

“Thank you. With all my heart.”

“You’re welcome with all of mine,” Greg replied. “Are you ready to sleep now?”

Mycroft nodded, and let himself drift off.

**

Two weeks later, Mycroft found himself in the bathroom again, not long after breakfast. He looked up as Greg came to the doorway, looking concerned. “I should get checked,” he said.

“I think so. I’m worried about you,” Greg said. “I mean...there’s not many things this could be. The vomiting. The nausea. The moodiness. I mean, you’ve been in here nearly everyday this week.” 

“It is similar to what I experienced before,” said Mycroft. “So it’s not unlikely.”

“Well,” Greg said, coming in and sitting on the tub. “What do you want to do, love?” 

“I’ll see a doctor today. I’m afraid you might be a father of three before too long.”

Greg smiled. “We’ve got the space. We’ve got the money. We’ve got the time. And frankly, we’ve got the love. So I don’t think it’ll be that much of a problem,” he said, coming and kneeling beside Mycroft, handing him a flannel to wipe his mouth. “Do you?” 

Mycroft kissed the back of his hand. “I think you’re entirely correct.”

“Of course. I’m always right. And if I’m not, you are. Which, that second one happens more often,” Greg said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
